


Alone

by TashaS44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mental Anguish, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: When one suffers Abuse at the hands of one whom is supposed to love and cherish you, it can do some serious damage internally.





	Alone

I sit here alone in my room. Only the sound of the traffic to break the silence. Too many thoughts bombarding my mind. Emotions at such an all time high,I just want to scream. Honestly,would anyone hear me? No,not really, for most of my screams have been internal. Suffering alone. Hiding my pain for all not to see. I've done this for so long,it is all engrained. Automatic. The idea of anyone even caring has been stolen from me. Implanted with so much hatred and cruelty towards me,that the mere gratitude from someone new is pondered if it is real. No one understands my inner most thoughts for I have been unable to express them. Told to shut up. My lips have been sealed for so long,I wonder if I am mute. Deep sadness has been my dwelling place. To climb out I swear the light burns. Do I deserve to be happy? So many say I do,but always something throws obstacles in its path. This has been my life from birth....


End file.
